Goten Plays With Gohan
by alexis500
Summary: Goten puts something in gohan's food and he turns to Goten's age then goten dresses Gohan in the middle of the night and cerrys to the woods contain underage sex between boys.


.

Seven-year-old Goten was giggling very mischieviously as he grounded some pills into a powder and sprinkled them in Gohan's food.

'Now maybe Gohan will have to play with me instead of going out with Videl!' Goten thought gleefully as he sat down at his chair.

"Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi announced,

Like a couple of hungry wolves, Goku and seventeen-year-old Gohan rushed into the kitchen and begin to eat like animals as usual. Goten, however was eating slower than usual, keeping an eye on Gohan while he eats.

"What's wrong, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked in motherly concern. "Are you not very hungry tonight, are you feeling sick?"

"What?" Goten said distractedly. "Uh, no Mom, I'm fine."

To put his mother's worries at ease, he began shoveling down his food at high Saiyan speed as usual.

After eating his tenth helping, Gohan yawned very widely, feeling suddenly very sleepy.

"Ahh. that was a good supper, Mom," he said, yawning again. "But now I'm feeling very tired, I think I'll turn in early.

Gohan got up from the table and walked slowly to his room. Goten tiptoed behind him and watched as his brother stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Goten hovered above the floor and floated over to Gohan's desk and sat down on it. There he watched Gohan's profile in the moonlight. His brother was out like a candle, sleeping so deeply after a few seconds of being in bed.

A few hours past and still, Goten sat there on the desk, watching his brother, waiting eagerly for something to happen. Something big.

And then just as the clock chimed midnight, Gohan begin to moan and groan, tossing and turning in his bed. Goten saw that he had broke out in sweats. Feeling a little nervous, with the growing dread that he might have sneaked something lethal into Gohan's food, he jumped down and was at his brother's side in an instant.

"G-Gohan, are you o-okay?" Goten asked, but received no response other than a pained moaning, groaning and a twitchy face. "Uh, is-is this supposed to happen? Trunks didn't say…."

Just as he was thinking of telephoning Trunks for help, Gohan slowly begin to shrink! His head disappeared under the covers. Goten watched, open-mouthed as the big lump in Gohan's bed got smaller and smaller. When the shrinking appeared to have stopped, Goten reached with a shaky hand and pulled back the sheet to reveal a little boy curled up and fast to sleep. He was wearing an overlarge boxer shorts.

"I-it worked! Gohan's my age now! YAY!" Goten cried joyfully. He took the boxer shorts off of Gohan and tried to look at his now-seven-year-old crotch, but it was too dark to see it clearly, so instead, he took it in his hand and fondled it for a bit. Gohan smiled in his sleep and spread his legs out, moaning in pleasure. "He's hairless, just like me!" he said happily, feeling Gohan's bald pubic area. It was as if Gohan was ten years younger, making him seven years old in body.

Then Goten got out a pair of his own nightshirt and dressed Gohan in it. The shirt fell all the way down to his knees and Goten decided not to put anything else on Gohan as he picked him up in his arms and flew out the window with him. As they flew over the lake, Gohan wiggled his way out of Goten's hands and fell into the lake, causing him to instantly wake up from the cold water.

Goten dived in, grabbed Gohan and flew out of the lake to a deserted clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Goten asked, patting Gohan's back as he gasped and spluttered.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." Gohan replied in his new high-pitched voice. "What are we doing out here in the middle of the woods Goten?"

"I brought you here," Goten said simply. "Now we can play naughty games and not get in trouble, that is, if you won't tell on us."

Gohan was still trying to piece all the actions leading up to this point together, but it was as if his memory was clouded and couldn't think straight. You could say he was in this "Twilight Zone."

"Let's get naked, Gohan, our clothes are too wet anyway." Goten said, he sat on the ground with his legs in a W shape and begin pulling his shirt up over his head, revealing that he was wearing absolutely nothing underneath, not even an underwear or socks! "C'mon Gohan, take your shirt off before you catch a cold." he said from inside the shirt.

"Uhh-Okay Goten." Gohan replied, still in a daze. He started pulling off his shirt, finally realizing he was completely naked under this shirt! As he was pulling the shirt off his head, Goten leaned in and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek.

"This is so cool! My big brother is now my age!" Goten giggled, kissing Gohan's cheek again. "Now then. Let's get started" Goten leans forward and begins kissing Gohan on the cheek some more and also starts rubbing the back of his head, placing Gohan into an even deeper state of daze.

Gohan's eyes became glassy and still as he sat there, enjoying the rubbing sensation his little brother was pleasing him with.

Goten then slowly laid Gohan back onto his back on the ground, looking at Gohan's penis in the moonlight, this time, he could see it very well as he took it in his fingers and played with it.

"Ooo. That feel's nice" Gohan moaned as he shut his eyes.

"Heh-heh, this is exactly what Trunks does to me everyday!" Goten said, fondling Gohan's penis, causing it to slowly become erected. "And it feels so good!"

Goten noticed Gohan beginning to hump his hand, so he stops giving him a handjob and begins to kiss Gohan's stomach and chest. This was causing Gohan to go crazily excited inside. His heart was beating like he ran a race, his head was solid red from blushing, and his penis was throbbing with pleasure. He was going into overdrive with his emotions. As we all know, saiyans in emotional overdrive causes side-effects. Gohan's heart slows down and he grabs Goten. He starts licking Goten's arms and moves down to his stomach.

"What? No, Gohan! I was supposed to be in charge!" Goten groaned, but this fell on deaf ears as Gohan picked him up, laid down on his back and pulled Goten over him, who gasped when he felt the head of Gohan's boyhood pressed his anus! "G-Gohan?"

Gohan just dazed at him and held his boyhood to Goten's anus. Goten decided to take back control of the situation, he leaned back, easing his anus over and slowly down along the shaft of Gohan's little boy boner. Sitting up on Gohan's lap, Goten moaned with pleasure and arched his back, feeling Gohan's entire penis inside his butt.

Gohan placed his hands on Goten's hips and began bouncing him up and down, fucking his brother's butt more thoroughly. Goten gasped, grunted and moaned all through it, his own boner flopping around in sync of Gohan's thrustings

"Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, Gohan! Don't stop!" Goten cried, loving the feeling of Gohan's penis hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Gohan kept on fucking Goten, bouncing him up and down until, he let out a cry of pleasure, cum squirted from his seven-year-old penis, into Goten's butt! He went limp and fell backward onto the ground when Goten falling on top of him.

"No, don't stop, Gohan! I'm so close!" Goten cried despairingly, he began ramming his own butt up and down on Gohan's penis, but Gohan rolled over, forcing Goten onto the ground on his back. He then pull his butt off of Goten's crotch, turned around and laid himself on top of Goten in a sixty-nine position. He took Goten's penis into his mouth and begin to suck, causing Goten to squirm, moan and squeal happily.

Gohan would follow a pattern, he would suck on Goten's penis, then remove it from his mouth, lower his head and suck on his balls! Goten squealed even more loudly. Gohan sucks on Goten's balls for a few seconds, then ran his tongue up along the shaft of Goten's penis, from his balls to his penis head and back down again, and repeat.

Goten was shivering with pleasure, he could feel his climax coming closer, but every time he was about to cum, Gohan would pause and delay the climax.

"P-please, Gohan, finished me!" Goten begged as Gohan stopped licking him again.

Gohan didn't say anything, he just grin down at him. He was building Goten up for a big cum-squirting climax and it was driving Goten insane! Finally, Gohan took Goten's entire package in his mouth, sucking and licking him.

Goten could feel shimmers go down from his head, alongside his spine, and shake the insides of his stomach. The intensity of this pleasure made him gasp for air as he had the biggest orgasm of his life! He yelped and moaned as he spilled his cum into Gohan's mouth.

Gohan swallowed the handful load of cum from his brothers manhood, tasting the deliciousness of sperm and semen from a youthful body. He collapsed on top of his little brother from all the excitement. They both kissed and fell asleep in the middle of a wooded area.


End file.
